This invention relates to a connector which is provided with at least two kinds of contacts.
A connector of this type is disclosed in JP 1995-161415 A (Patent Document 1), for example. As shown in FIG. 26, the connector 900 of Patent Document 1 is provided with a first contact 910, a second contact 920, a ground contact 930 and a housing 940 holding them. The housing 940 has a supporting portion 942 of plate-like shape and a slot 946 formed between long wall portions 944. The first contact 910 is supported by the supporting portion 942 in part. The second contact 920 is accommodated by the slot 946 in part. In other words, the second contact 920 is located between the long wall portions 944 in part. The connector 900 is mateable with a mating connector 950 having the same structure as the connector 900. Thus, each of the connector 900 and the mating connector 950 is a hermaphroditic connector. When the connector 900 is mated with the mating connector 950, the first contact 910 of the connector 900 is inserted into the second contact 920 of the mating connector 950 while the second contact 920 of the connector 900 receives the first contact 910 of the mating connector 950. Then, the ground contact 930 of the connector 900 is connected to the ground contact 930 of the mating connector 950. Because of the structure mentioned above, the connector 900 and the mating connector 950 are tolerant of twist when they are mated with each other.